Burn Our Love
by irrelevantperson0614
Summary: Victor and Yuuri... Are broken up. Their hopes of the future together fell apart. Yuuri blames Victor, Victor blames her, and she blames Yuuri. A Victuuri fanfiction.


Katsuki Yuuri looked at his packed suitcases in their large Russian apartment. Well, it wasn't exactly _theirs_ anymore. It was Victor's. Victor Nikiforov. The man he loved, the man who raised him from the ashes, the silver male who gave him hope, the male he loved, the man he once called _his._ That was all gone now. Today was the day Katsuki Yuuri would leave his home, _their_ home, and back to Japan.

Yuuri bit his lip, as he struggled to roll the cart from their room, He had two other suitcases he needed to bring down, but he chose those first. The ones with his skating things. Competition was in a few weeks, he needed those more than anything else, right? He needed _Victor_ , but he couldn't. Well, it was more like Yuuri wasn't good enough.

' _Damn, Victor could truly never be satisfied._ ' He thought as he paused for half a second, before carrying on down the, seemingly, never ending hallway. Walking through the hallway, he saw medals hanging on the wall, a poster of Victor, himself, and Yuri, and trophies. Yuuri turned to a poster of that was designed to celebrate their six months anniversary of being engaged. Phichit had it made just for him, and Yuuri couldn't help but smile.

Then he frowned.

The sudden realization hit Katsuki Yuuri like a bus. He would never become Yuuri Nikiforov, or Victor would never be Victor Katsuki. They hadn't worked that out, yet. As all they cared about was being together and ice skating. Yuuri then lost it. Tears started to form, and they spilled out of his eyes. He let his suitcase fall to the ground.

He charged at the poster, tearing from the wall. Looking at it with disgust, he began to rip it. First, it was down the middle, next it was ripping those pieces, and finally tearing, and ripping whatever he could get his hands on. Breathing heavily, after a few moments, he calmed down. He looked down and saw torn pieces of paper, all around him. Turning around, he saw Victor Nikiforov. Victor was just staring at him, with a blank look on his face. Yuuri cleared his throat before picking up his bags, and rolling them to the door.

He then got his other two bags, with blue eyes looking at him the whole time. Both of them didn't say a word.

After he grabbed his bags, he waited on the couch scrolling through Instagram. He didn't care really about what Chris and his boyfriend was doing, he just needed something to distract himself until the uber came. Yuuri also needed something to distract himself from Victor, who kept on staring at him. Just then, loud banging could be heard from the front door. Victor excused himself before going to open the dark colored door.

Yuuri didn't expect to see Yuri, Mila, and Georgi there. They invited themselves in, and Mila ran to hug him. She began to cry softly. Georgi sat down on the couch, and Yuri just stood their for a few minutes. Blinking rapidly, as if he was trying to keep tears away from falling down his proud Russian cheeks.

"Yuuri, do you _have_ to go? Please, you can stay at my place! I wouldn't mind having you there… Or I could just demand Yakov to take you in?" Mila questioned more to herself than to anyone, and she pulled , Yuuri still heard her.

"Sorry, Mila. I need to see my family," He said as he smiled. Mila began to cry, and Yuuri looked at the window that was close to him. The uber said it would be there at 11:25, so he could catch his flight at 2:00. It was 11:20 now. "And, no I can't be burden to you or Yakov. Don't kill Yakov while I am gone," Yuuri whispered as he stood up from the couch. He gave her a hug, that he she returned. Then, he walked over to Georgi, and gave him a small shake of the hands.

He then turned to Yuri. He stretched his hand out, about to shake it when Yuri did something that surprised him. He _hugged_ him.

"Damnit, Piggy. I am going to miss your pork cutlet bows," Yuri's voice broke, "And, I-I am going to miss your annoying presences in Russia," Yuri cried. Yuuri knew what Yuri meant. For a considerable time, Yuri would come over to _their_ house and demand to be fed. Sometimes, it would be his second meal, but Yuri would just to be demand to be fed again if he had already eaten.

"Hey, it's okay. Yuri, I'll see you at the next competition. I want you to bring your A game, okay? I want you to beat Victor, and win for Russia," Yuuri told him, as he patted his head. Yuri let go of him, and with a promising, 'I will', Yuri and Georgi got his bags. They walked outside, and Yuuri checked his watch. It was 11:23, and Mila stopped crying and so did Yuri. [Though Yuri wouldn't say he was crying, he just got something in his eyes.]

Victor was there, leaning against the house. He still looked emotionless. Yuuri took in a deep breath, before exhaling. He walked over and outstretched his hand. The golden ring was gone on his own hand, but it wasn't like that for Victor. The golden band still on his finger, and Yuuri got a little mad about that. That type of ring was supposed to symbolize love between two people, and that kind of ring was supposed to have a counterpart. Yet, it didn't, as Yuuri's was in his suitcase, somewhere. They both shook hands, an awkward silence fell between both of them.

"Thank you, Victor Nikiforov. My idol. My crush, my lover, my fiance, and now my ex. Thank you for being there when I needed it, and when I didn't. Thank you for being the worst and the best thing that happened to me. I hope you meet someone, anyone, who could satisfy you the way I couldn't. I guess this is goodbye Victor Nikiforov. Now, the only way we'll be together now, is competing against each other on the ice," Yuuri said. And this time, it was confidently. Yuuri didn't know that this kind of confidence existed in himself. Yuuri was about to leave when Victor spoke.

"Thank you, Katsuki Yuuri. My fan, my competitor, my lover, my soon to be husband, and no my ex. Thank you for letting me coach you, and for being in your life. You were always the best thing that happened to me. Doing what I did was unforgivable, but I hope you find it deep within your heart to not forgive me. Doing what I did, and causing you pain, was the worst thing that I _ever_ did in my life. I hope you find someone who loves you, the way I used to. I guess this is goodbye, Katsuki Yuuri. Now, the only way I'll be in your life will be on the ice," Victor responded, as tears started to fall. Yuuri pulled gently away, and Victor took the hint. And he let go.

Once upon a time, they promised to never let go of each other. Not anymore I guess. Then, the uber came. Yuuri turned and walked away. Georgi and Yuri packed him in the car, and Yuri spoke something to the driver in Russia, and the driver got a terrified look on his face. He nodded, and motioned for Yuuri to get in the car. And he did.

The car started to start, and it began to move. Then, Victor started to chase the black car. Yuuri looked at him, and he watched Victo try to keep up with the car. But, it soon became too fast, and he stopped seeing Victor. Yuuri sighed before he turned and plugged his headphones and started to listen to the music for his free skate. The song was _Burned_ , and it explained his situation perfectly.

 _Yuuri woke up with a start. He looked around his room, and looked over to the other side of the bed. He saw no one at all. Yuuri sighed before pulling the covers over his head. It wasn't just a dream, or a nightmare, it was a memory. A memory he wished he could forget, but he just couldn't._

 **Hey guys! So how was this? What do you think Victor did? Please comment and review! Have a nice day/evening/afternoon!**


End file.
